Love, Friendship or Hate?
by MomoiroNeko
Summary: Haruno Sakura moves yet again this time to Konoha and unaware that Konoha Academy was a boarding school she enrolls there. Now she faces the Uchiha prodigy Uchiha Sasuke who's trying to discover her past SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina Shikaino
1. Melody

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Haruno Sakura, is the daughter of a billionaire and Uchiha Sasuke, is the son of another billionaire. Sakura's life turns upside down when she moves to Konoha and faces the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 1- my life is ruined

It was a nice hot summer day, the sun was shining, and everything was just about perfect to everyone in Konoha. All was happy except for one girl. Haruno Sakura. She had long waist length shiny pink hair with beautiful glittering green eyes; also, curves that would make just about any girl jealous of her. She trampled across the streets ignoring the stares and whistles that boys were giving her. "_Hmph! Perverted men! The nerve of them!_" Sakura screamed in her mind.

"Hey babe, wanna go for a good time?" someone asked as he approached the pink petal haired girl. The nerve of this guy… he did not want to do that if he just knew what she would do to him if he kept being so persistent.

"No." Sakura simply answered without even looking at him.

"c'mon, I promise you I'll make you have a wonderful time!" he said as he put his hand over her waist.

"No and let. Go. Of. Me. Sir." Sakura said stating every single word clearly.

"I don't think so." The guy said as she felt his hands slide down to her ass.

"Sir… let go of me now or you'll definitely not enjoy what I'll do to you." Sakura said, as she put on a sweet smile, so sweet that it was dangerous.

"No thanks. I like our position now." He just purred as he rubbed her ass.

"Sir, I won't ask again. Get. Your. Hand. Off. My. Ass!" Sakura said emphasizing on 'ass'. As she glared a dagger at him, he just smiled a seductive smile. That's it. Sakura never asks three times because on the third time. She does not just asked… she just does what she think is necessary to teach perverted men a lesson… even if it meant breaking a few ribs or two or breaking their bones or even destroying their noses.

A few moments later…

Sakura walks away as a couple of people run towards what is now a 'pile of trash'.

"Omigod! Is he all right? Someone, anyone call the ambulance!"

"He's still breathing!"

"Speak to me, call my name! Speak!"

"Is the goddam ambulance here yet?" Sakura heard several people call out as she walked away from the scene with her hands stuffed her pockets and a smug look on her face. She also had a scowl pursed on her lips.

"Hmph. I've only been here for not even a day and I don't like it any better than suna." Sakura thought as she sat down at a ramen stand called 'ichiraku ramen'.

"Hi there, what would you like?" a young girl who looked a little older than Sakura asked while smiling brightly.

"I would like a—" Sakura started but was cut off by someone shouting.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU AYAME-CHAN! BEEF RAMEN PLEASE!" a loud and obnoxious voice yelled.

* * *

Preview of the next chapter…

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future hokage, Sakura-Chan!" the guy said happily giving her a fox grin. "nice to meet you!" he yelled.

"Uh… yeah… nice to meet… you?" Sakura said uncertainly to the 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"You're new here right? What school are you going to? How old are you? You're really pretty you know that! Oh, hey there's Hinata-chan!" Naruto said in one breath and then ended up huffing for breath.

"Well… I'm new… yeah, I'm gonna be starting Konoha High School next week, I'm 17 and… what?" Sakura answered uncertainly.

"Well, welcome to KONOHA!" Naruto yelled happily.

* * *

momoironeko- yes yes i know! it was a short chapter but oh well! nothin u could do and so if you have a problem with that, just deal with it! Anyway... reviewssssss plz! 


	2. Requiem

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Haruno Sakura, is the daughter of a billionaire and Uchiha Sasuke, is the son of another billionaire. Sakura's life turns upside down when she moves to Konoha and faces the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 1- more trouble comes my way

"What the?" Sakura muttered as she looked over to the 'crazy loudmouth'.

"Naruto! This girl was first!" Ayame shouted at him and then smiled sweetly to Sakura. "What would you like miss?" she asked softly.

"Uh… miso ramen I guess." Sakura answered and glared at the loudmouth boy. He shivered a little.

"Coming right up!" Ayame said and left.

"Hey are you new around here?" the loudmouth asked curiously.

"Uh… yeah…" Sakura answered uncertainly.

"So you're new around Konoha?" he asked happily.

"Yeah…?" Sakura answered. "_What is with this guy?_" she thought.

"What's you name?" He asked eagerly.

"Uh… Haruno Sakura…" Sakura answered. Oh how she wanted to move far into oblivion where no one would see her with this guy.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future hokage, Sakura-Chan!" the guy said happily giving her a fox grin. "Nice to meet you!" he yelled.

"Uh… yeah… nice to meet… you?" Sakura said uncertainly to the 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"You're new here right? What school are you going to? How old are you? You're really pretty you know that! Oh, hey there's Hinata-chan!" Naruto said in one breath and then ended up huffing for breath.

"Well… I'm new… yeah for the 4th time, I'm gonna be starting Konoha High School next week, I'm 17 and… what?" Sakura answered uncertainly.

"Well, welcome to KONOHA!" Naruto yelled happily. Sakura sweatdropped.

"_Why me_?" Sakura thought, the Naruto was now bear hugging a girl with dark blue-purple hair and pearl white eyes. "_What did I do to deserve this_?" she moaned in her mind.

"**_I say we strangle him right now!_**!" inner Sakura yelled.

"_No, that would be… a bad idea_…" Sakura thought.

"**_PLEASE?_**" inner Sakura urged.

"_No, the reason we moved was because we kept getting in trouble like the last time!_" Sakura thought.

"**_But you've gotta admit that was fun_**!" inner Sakura said clapping her hands. "**_SO PLEASE?_**?"

"_NO NOW STOP BOTHERING ME!"_ Sakura screamed in her mind and mentally kicked herself. Inner Sakura left to somewhere.

"Sakura-Chan? Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Uh… fine! Never been better!" Sakura lied quickly, but Naruto bought it anyway.

"This is going to be so much fun! You're going to Konoha high too I wonder who your roommate is?" Naruto said thinking he started mumbling things like "no not Sasuke-Teme…" and "definitely not fuzzybrows…"

"What do you mean roommate?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? Konoha high is a boarding school!" Naruto said happily.

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed. Naruto covered his ears quickly but still fell off his chair.

5 minutes later…

"It's alright really Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said again.

"I didn't know this was a boarding school dammit!" Sakura moaned.

"Don't worry! They always make the roommates the same gender as you!" Naruto said trying to help.

"You're really not helping Naruto." Sakura moaned.

"The people there are really nice!" Naruto lied.

"You're lying." Sakura said.

"How did you-" Naruto started.

"You just admitted it." Sakura stated. Naruto slapped himself. Oh why was he so stupid and dumb?

"NARUTO!" a high pihigh-pitched screamed. Naruto turned around and Sakura did too. "NARUTO!" she yelled again. It was a pretty girl with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"What Ino?" Naruto muttered, it was obvious that he didn't like this girl.

"IGOTALISTOFTHEROOMATESANDAGIRLISROOMATESWITHSASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled quickly. "ANDTHEGIRLISNEWHEREATKONOHATOO!"

"What?" Naruto asked in a confused way, Ino stuffed the papers she was holding in front of Naruto. His eyes bulged. "WHAT?" he yelled.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. Ino then noticed the stunning girl with Naruto.

"OMIGOD! Who are you and why are you with Naruto? Naruto are you two-timing Hinata?" she asked quickly.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"She's Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's new roommate." Naruto huffed. Ino's eyes went wide.

"WHAT? FOREHEAD GIRL HERE IS MY DEAR SASUKE'S NEW ROOMMATE?" she pointed accusingly to Sakura.

"WELL EXCUSE ME INO-PIG BUT I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OR STUPID BUT IF YOU WANNA BE THIS 'SASUKE'S' ROOMMATE THEN BE MY GUESS BUT JUST DON'T CALL ME FOREHEAD GIRL OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" Sakura just screamed right back to Ino in the face.

"Oh really?" Ino asked pleadingly happy to Sakura now with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes…" Sakura huffed and walked away. She heard Ino scream 'yes' and stuff. "_I'm only here for a little while and I hate it already…_" she thought and then bumped into someone. (Guess who!) Sakura fell on the floor and then she glared at the person in front of her. It was a handsome guy with black hair and onyx eyes. He just looked at Sakura and walked off. Sakura's jaws dropped. The guy didn't even apologize! "HEY YOU! APOLOGIZE!" Sakura screamed at the guy. He just ignored her, Sakura got mad. Then she grabbed the boy on the shoulder. Immediately hands flew over and twisted Sakura's hands to her back. She glared at the boy and then he just walked away letting Sakura go. "_UGH! I DEFINITELY HATE THIS STUPID PLACE!_" Sakura shouted and punched a wall leaving a dent there…

"_For once a girl didn't' faint when she saw me… interesting_" the mysterious boy thought and smirked.

"OI! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled to him. "Guess what? Your roommate is Haruno Sakura. She's a girl with pink hair and green eyes just to tell you. But Ino's gonna switch with her." He said. Sasuke immediately thought of the girl from before.

"_This is definitely going to be an interesting year…_" Sasuke thought and his smirk widened. "_Haruno Sakura…_"

* * *

Preview of the next chapter…

"Haruno Sakura, you'll sit next to Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said slyly.

"YOU AGAIN!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke and pointed to him. Sasuke just looked at her lazily. "DON'T IGNORE ME YOU JACKASS!"

"Don't call Sasuke-kun jackass forehead bitch!" Ino screamed.

"Get out of my way Ino-piglet! I've got a score to settle with this guy!" Sakura just screamed right back.

"Get past me first!" all the fan girls screamed right back. Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long year…

* * *

momoironeko- FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! SAKURA VS. SASUKE! YAY! 


	3. Sonata

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Haruno Sakura, is the daughter of a billionaire and Uchiha Sasuke, is the son of another billionaire. Sakura's life turns upside down when she moves to Konoha and faces the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Momoironeko- just to tell you that from the last chapter it was 2 not 1! And if you want me to change it tough luck cuz I won't waste my precious time doing something so USELESS! Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 3- my new roommate and seatmate 

"Ring! Good morning Sakura, it's a nice sunny day today and the birds are chirping now get your lazy ass off your bed!" the alarm clock said in a robot way. Sakura moaned and then slammed the alarm clock putting it on snooze but it rang again. Sakura slammed it again. And again. And again. And again. Then finally she threw it and went back to sleep. But then her body and head shot up again.

"AH! SCHOOL!" she screamed and immediately got out of bed. She did all the things she needed and then took a quick shower before picking up her bags, keys, books, wallets and cell phone. Then she took went out and locked the house. She ran as fast as she could to school that was 5 blocks away. She saw other kids go. They too carried a lot of stuff.

DING DING! The school bell rang.

"DAMN!" She yelled as she sped up.

Later…

"I…huff… made… it…" Sakura huffed and went to the auditorium to wait for the principle to present the rooms. She scanned the room looking for a seat. It was very crowed since everyone had luggages. She then found a seat and sat down in the front. She put her baggage in front of her and sighed in peace. About five minutes later, a woman who looked about 30 stood up to the microphone. "Is she the principle?" Sakura whispered anxiously.

"Ahem. Everyone, settle down please." She said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "Thank you. As you may know, to returning students and new students, I am your principle, Tsunade." The woman started. "We are one student body and please know that you should always just do your best and that's basically it!" She said happily. "Now the teachers will call your name for their class and want you all to take your luggage and bags with you and follow him or her. They will take you to the floor of your dorm rooms and you will have a roommate just to tell you that. You could eat breakfast, lunch and dinner either in the cafeteria or buy your lunch at the campus stands and eat in the campus shops. Class starts everyday at 8:00 sharp so don't be late and just remember where you're suppose to be and you'll do fine but to some of you… the detention is always welcomes you!" Tsunade said happily while the students' sweatdropped. Tsunade stepped aside and called, "Hatake Kakashi" A man with a mask on stepped forward and called out some names from his clipboard. Sakura stood up when her name was called and followed him, as well as some other students. She followed him to a building next door (still inside campus) and headed up to the 4th floor. Some people were groaning since they had to carry their stuff upstairs (they took the stairs).

"Alright…we have a new twist this year!" he said happily. Everyone became confused. "You'll be roommates with your opposite gender!" Everyone's eyes went wide. Some were happy and some were not. Sakura was among those people that weren't happy. But she just sighed in defeat. "Now get in a line and I'll tell you what your room is." Everyone did as they were instructed and Sakura was first on line. "Ah, a new student. May I ask what your name is?" he asked.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied. He looked at his clipboard again then looked up and smiled.

"Haruno Sakura, room 307!" he said. Sakura shrugged as he gave her a key and she went to find her room.

A few seconds later…

"Aha. Room 307!" She said and put her luggage down. She put the key inside and turned it and opened the door. She gasped in awe at the room. It was beautiful. It had a big window and balcony, a bathroom, a mini kitchen, two beds, a table, a sofa, a TV, a radio, a loudspeaker, an alarm clock and even two closets and drawers. There were also two lamps besides each bed. "Is this a dorm room or a hotel room?" She whispered. Class started tomorrow and dinner was later at 7:00. She unpacked her stuff and then put them away quickly. Then she lied down on her bed and fell asleep still not knowing who her roommate was.

The next morning…

"RING RING RING!" The alarm clock rang. Sakura moaned and slammed the alarm clock but instead hit something soft. The alarm clock rang again. Sakura slammed her hand on the alarm clock…

"OOOOWWWWWW!" A manly voice yelled. He had onyx hair and eyes. He looked over to his roommate. It was a girl with pretty pink hair and was still sleeping. He wasn't able to see who his roommate was yesterday since he came late and just went immediately to bed. He went over to his roommate's bed and tapped her on the shoulder. "Wake up." He ordered. The girl just fidgeted and moaned. "Wake up." He said again.

"Ugh… 5 more minutes dad…" She moaned. The boy's eye's twitched. Then he shook Sakura hard on the shoulder.

"WAKE UP! IT'S 7:15!" he yelled. She immediately sat up.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DIED? WHERE'S THE FIRE?" she screamed and looked around then noticed the boy and stared at him. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0… power on. "AHHHHHH! IT'S YOU!" She screamed pointing a finger accusingly at her roommate. He just looked at her with a blank face. "You're that guy I bumped into! What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled.

"For your information, I'm your roommate pinky." He said and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I could tell this year will be hell…" Sakura muttered and flopped back into bed for a quick nap.

8:00…

The class was all chattering as they waited for their teacher. Finally he arrived 30 minutes later with an orange book in his hand.

"Sorry I was late I…" He started.

"Save it. Your lies are getting boring!" A familiar blond haired guy said obnoxiously.

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your homeroom teacher and also your teacher in math… and it seems we have a new student don't we?" he asked as he noticed Sakura who was just standing in the front waiting for him to introduce her.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura simply said while smiling.

"SHE IS HOT!"

"I DON'T REALLY KNOW YOU BUT I LOVE YOU!"

"GO OUT WITH ME!"

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN LOVE AT FIRST SITE?" the boys cheered. Some of them whistled and some even had hearts drawn at their eyes. Sakura was very annoyed by this behavior but just kept smiling and trying to keep calm. Most importantly, she was trying her best to resist from beating the crap out of them all.

"Miss Sakura, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Kakashi asked right back and used the opportunity to read more from his book.

"Okay… My name is Haruno Sakura and yes, these are my natural colors… I don't think I really want to tell you my birthday, I transferred from Suna and that's basically it… I guess." Sakura stated, and immediately the boys all whistled and clapped again.

"SMART AND PRETTY!"

"SHE'S GOT A NICE ASS!"

"SHE'S PERFECT!"

"I LOVE YOU MY PRINCESS!" the boys all cheered again. Kakashi silenced them after 5 whole minutes. Sakura's veins were popping but she just continued to smile. Kakashi then scanned the room.

"Haruno Sakura, you'll sit next to Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said slyly.

"YOU AGAIN!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke and pointed to him. Sasuke just looked at her lazily. "DON'T IGNORE ME YOU JACKASS!"

"Don't call Sasuke-kun jackass forehead bitch!" Ino screamed.

"Get out of my way Ino-piglet! I've got a score to settle with this guy!" Sakura just screamed right back.

"Get past me first!" all the fan girls screamed right back. Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long year…

* * *

Momoironeko- alright... i've been thinking... should i pair up Kakashi too? and if yes... then it's either Anko or Kurenai so PLEASE VOTE WHICH ONE YOU WANT!

Kakashi x Anko

or

Kakashi x Kurenai


	4. Prelude

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Haruno Sakura, is the daughter of a billionaire and Uchiha Sasuke, is the son of another billionaire. Sakura's life turns upside down when she moves to Konoha and faces the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 4- why me?

A bun haired girl was trying to hold Sakura down as the fan girls tried to hug Sasuke. But Sasuke was just irritated by their motions.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Sakura screamed.

"You know… if you continue doing this I'll have to give you detention…" Kakashi said blankly. Time seemed to freeze for a couple of seconds; a leaf could be seen swaying across the room. Where did the leaf come from? Nobody knows. Immediately the students including Sakura all took their seats. There was no way that they would go to detention. For their teacher is just plain……… crazy. Only one student has ever liked detention from this whole student body of… god knows how many since that student was also what you would call… crazy? Sakura knew about this so-called 'crazy' detention teacher from the principle Tsunade. Plus she has him for physical education and she's already seen the teacher but only once… yet she's already horrified of him (guess who?). "Thank you for listening… now take out your notebooks we'll be starting class now." He said and then waited for his class to take out their books and pencil by reading his little orange book again. When everyone finished taking out their books, the teacher (was he really?) was still reading.

"Um… sensei, what do we do now?" Sakura called out in confusion of why the teacher still hasn't given out work or anything. The class looked at her like she was crazy.

"You should just enjoy this period and talk. He'll do nothing on first days of schools." A brown-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes that sat one seat in front of her said to her. She easily recognized it was the girl that held her back before.

"Eh? Why?" Sakura asked again with a confused tone. She had read that the students here were top-notch and that was the only thing she cared about. Her education. She didn't even bother to notice that this was a boarding school so that's how she ended up here.

"That's just how he is on first days of school. Don't worry only he is like this, the other teacher will kill you if you forget even one homework… by the way, my name's Tenten." The girl said happily and held out a hand. Sakura took it and then they shook hands.

"I'm Sakura." Sakura said stating the obvious after all, she just said it in front of the class… so the only way someone would not know her name is if they were sleeping like a brown boy with hair tied up.

"I know." Tenten said with a chuckle, then she turned tapped a girl with blue-purple hair that was sitting next to her who was reading a book. "Hey." She called out; the girl put down her book and turned around. She had pearl white eyes and a very shy expression. "This is Hyuuga Hinata." Tenten told Sakura, Sakura then nodded and smiled happily to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Sakura!" Sakura said happily and this time it was her who held out her hand. Hinata looked at it and then hesitantly took the hand and they shook. Hinata, Tenten and Sakura smiled at each other happy of the new friend(s) she had just made.

RING!

"Alright, class is over, here is your homework I don't care if you don't do it since I've decided to make this extra credit but this is extremely hard and it counts as 10 extra points for your overall at the end of this semester so I highly suggest you do it but I want you not to because I don't want to waste my time checking them." Kakashi said as he handed out papers as the students all walked out of the room.

"What the heck…?" Sakura muttered as she gaped at the paper she was holding. On it were 10 questions that had simple question's like, 1+1 and 2+1. "This is called hard?" Sakura blurted out loud madly.

"No actually, this is what he does every year at the beginning of a New Year and semester. It's cuz his class and test are so damn hard even though it may not seem like it and so he gives us extra credit at the beginning of each semester and counts it on our grade with the lowest score." Tenten explained. "This is just an easy one…" Tenten said and then took out her pencil, and then she put the paper onto the wall and started writing on it. She answered all the questions in 10 seconds, 1 for each question. Hinata and Sakura did the same.

"So what class do you have next, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Here." Sakura said and handed Hinata her schedule.

Homeroom

Period 1: Math- Hatake Kakashi

Period 2: Science- Sarutobi Asuma

Period 3: Literacy- Yuuhi Kurenai

Period 4: Physical Education- Maito Gai

Period 5: lunch

Period 6: Social Studies- Iruka

Period 7: Art- Rin

Period 8: Study hall

"We have math, science, physical education, and study hall together. Darn you're lucky you got art! We have music with Uchiha Obito-sensei." Hinata said in a small voice.

"At lease you don't have dancing with Jiraiya!" Tenten snapped in a low voice.

"Neji-nii-san got that too!" Hinata said smiling. Tenten had a hint of red on her cheeks. "He was furious!" she added and then Tenten sighed.

"Okay… so who's Neji?" Sakura asked dully.

"He's my cousin. He's in a year ahead of us." Hinata said softly.

"Then why would he also have dancing…?" Sakura asked again.

"You still don't understand the school's system yet I guess." Hinata said.

"Girls, I hafta go, bye!" Tenten said and left the other way to her next class. Hinata and Sakura waved goodbye.

"There are students that are older than us and in their senior year of Konoha High school. There are 6 sections. The elementary, kindergarten, junior high, high school, college, and graduates are all here on this campus. Someone from one grade from each section could be placed with somebody else in another grade in the same section but our subjects like art, music, physical education and dancing are all on the same level. So we have the subjects together. To tell you the truth, Tenten and Neji are one grade higher than us." Hinata explained clearly as they walked into their science classroom. Sakura nodded slowly. "You'll learn more about it during Social Studies." Hinata said and smiled as they took their seats that the teacher told them to sit on. Sakura saw the one and only Uchiha Sasuke once again.

"You again." Sakura muttered and sat down in front of him.

"Hn"

"_Ignore him… ignore him… ignore him…_" Sakura mentally told herself. "_I've gotta at least last the year… then I'll just transfer out of this weird so called school…_" she thought.

"**_But you've must admit, he's hot_**!" inner Sakura shouted.

"_Shut up_!" Sakura thought.

"**_No! Sasuke is gorgeous, hot, cool, handsome…_**" Inner Sakura shouted right back to Sakura's face… well… mind…

"_You're gonna regret this!"_ Sakura yelled mentally and then chased Inner Sakura around in her brain (Like Tom and Jerry). Suddenly someone kicked her chair. Sakura turned around madly. "What the hell was that for?" She hissed.

"Question 9…" Sasuke just whispered, and then Sakura turned around and then scanned the room. Everyone was looking at her, Hinata was looking worried pointing at a question on the board. Sakura stood up and looked at it.

"Iodine belongs to the Halogen family." Sakura said after looking at it for 1 second. The teacher, Asuma looked at her like she was crazy and then checked his book.

"That's right, could you please explain this?" Asuma asked delighted.

"The atomic number of an atom is the # of protons there are, the atomic mass unit is the neutrons of an atom plus the protons so if you subtract the # of neutrons from the atomic mass unit you'll get the atomic number which is the # of protons. The number of protons equal the number of electrons so then you use the electron configuration and place them in their election levels. The election valence is 7 so it belongs to the halogen family." Sakura said confidently, everyone in the room stared at her like she was crazy. Asuma nodded and then smiled.

"Good job Sakura, next time don't daydream during class and I hope you all took notes on what she said because her answer that she said might be on the test tomorrow." Asuma said as Sakura sat down. Sakura turned around, Sasuke noticed and looked up in an annoyed way.

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks." Sakura said quickly and turned around to copy notes. "_Okay… maybe this won't be such a bad year…_" she thought and smiled.

* * *

Preview of next chapter…

"Hello my beautiful flower! My name is Rock Lee! Please be my girlfriend!" a guy with really thick eyebrows said as he chased Sakura on the track.

"No thanks…" Sakura said maniacally and attempted to run away.

"Sakura be my date!" Someone from the group of boys that was chasing her yelled to her maniacally and Sakura's eye's widened. Then she screamed as a boy grabbed her t-shirt.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMN FREAKS!" Sakura yelled and ran as fast as she could with the boys on her pursuit…

* * *

momoironeko- okay... sorry i didn't update for so long... and just to have you all know, kakashi x anko won the vote so sorry to all those who wanted kakashi x kurenai... but i guess i could pair kurenai up with asuma right?

anyway, i'm starting to wonder if i should put the subaku family in this... so tell me now or they won't be in this story...


	5. Serenade

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Haruno Sakura, is the daughter of a billionaire and Uchiha Sasuke, is the son of another billionaire. Sakura's life turns upside down when she moves to Konoha and faces the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 5- the so-called green beast of konoha

"**This is so damn boring…"** Inner Sakura moaned while doing cartwheels in Sakura's mind. Right now, it was the oh-so-wonderful subject- literacy and literacy was also the class that Sakura hated most.

"_You don't need to tell me that…"_ Sakura thought back.

"**I know**."

"_Then why'd you tell me that then_?" Sakura thought in a confused way.

"**Cuz I'm bored…**"

"_I should've known…_" Sakura thought and then sighed.

"**Hey cheer up, next class is P.E.!"** Inner Sakura thought jumping around happily.

"_Yeah, I know cuz I kinda figured that out when I saw it on my program card…"_ Sakura thought back to her sub-consciousness in an extremely annoyed way.

"**You're no fun, you know that?"** Inner Sakura yelled to her.

"_You're me idiot_!" Sakura thought back and then punched herself mentally.

"**That means you just called yourself an idiot, idiot**!" Inner Sakura said smirking gleefully while skipping around. Then she took out a notepad that had Talley marks on them. It said:

Sakura- 2

Inner Sakura- 73

Then Inner sakura took out and eraser and erased the 73 and changed it to a 74. "**HA! I'M STILL WINNING LOSER!**!" She screamed happily.

"_THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!"_ Sakura mentally screamed and then stuffed Inner Sakura into a biiIIIGGG box.

**RING!**

"Yes! Next class!" Sakura said happily and then walked as fast as she could to get outside.

"Sakura-Chan!" a small voice called out to her.

"OI, SAKURA!" a louder and more obnoxious voice called. Sakura turned around and then smiled happily. It was Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey!" Sakura said back happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Tenten asked curiously as they made their way to the track.

"Cuz we have physical education next!" Sakura replied gleefully. Tenten's smile turned into a frown quickly. "What's… the matter?"

"Trust me… the happiness won't last long…" Tenten just quietly muttered. Hinata's face paled but was not left unnoticed by Sakura.

"Hmm… wonder what's wrong with them…" Sakura muttered quietly. They were just about to open the door to get outside.

"HELLO MY CHERRY BLOSSOM ANGEL! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" a guy yelled but was pushed aside by Tenten. Sakura's eyes were wide open.

"What the heck was that…?" Sakura muttered.

"Nothing much…" Tenten replied with a pale face. Sakura raised one eyebrow as they went into the girl's changing room. They changed their school uniform and put on a white tank top and bloomers.

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE GET IN SIZE ORDER FROM TALLEST TO SHORTEST! GIRLS ON THE RIGHT AND BOYS ON THE LEFT!" a guy with really fuzzy eyebrows yelled, everyone groaned and then went in order. It took 5 minutes to get set up. "HELLO FRESHMEN AND RETURNING STUDENTS! I AM YOUR FAVORITE TEACHER- GAI, PLEASE CALL ME GAI-SENSEI BUT YOU MAY ALSO CALL ME YOUR MAJESTY! NOW THAT YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT ME, I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO RUN 50 TIMES AROUND THE TRACK! THE FIRST 2 THAT FINISHED DOESN'T HAVE TO DO THE EXTRA 50!" he yelled. Everyone sweatdropped and then raced to the track and ran. Sakura was right now in the middle of a lot of boys.

"Tenten! Hinata! Where are you!" Sakura called out desperately, then she decided what the best thing to do and did it. And in case you're wondering… Sakura pushed all the boys out of the way and ran as fast as she could away from the boys. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKS!" She screamed loudly. "HELP! CRAZY PEOPLE ON THE LOOSE GET A PSYCHIATRIST HERE!" she screamed as everyone sweatdropped and then then sweatdropped again as she ran pass them again and again with a hoard of boys chasing after her desperately. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"I want to help her…" Hinata said softly.

"Do you wanna die young?" Tenten asked her. Hinata shook her head. "Then don't do anything…"

Meanwhile…

"HELP! ANYONE!" Sakura screamed.

"ME!" All the boys yelled.

"ANYONE EXCEPT FOR YOU CRAZY PEOPLE! HELP!" Sakura screamed in a maniac kind of way. Then a boy ran up to her. She immediately recognized that it was the same guy from before who Tenten pushed away.

"Hello my beautiful flower! My name is Rock Lee! Please be my girlfriend!" a guy with really thick eyebrows said as he chased Sakura on the track.

"No thanks…" Sakura said maniacally and attempted to run away.

"Sakura be my date!" Someone from the group of boys that was chasing her yelled to her maniacally and Sakura's eye's widened. Then she screamed as a boy grabbed her t-shirt.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMN FREAKS!" Sakura yelled and ran as fast as she could with the boys on her pursuit…

"Run faster." Sasuke said out of nowhere. He was running much faster than Sakura and was on his 48th lap already. Sakura was catching up though. She was on her 46th as well as all the other fan boys and fan girls who were chasing them.

"I KNOW!" Sakura yelled and ran faster.

And eventually…

"Fan boys are crazy…" Sakura sighed and watched the other students run. Apparently, Sakura had finished second and Uchiha Sasuke was first.

"So I've heard…" Sasuke just said chuckling and then smirked, after all… he was impressed that he was actually having a conversation with a girl and for once the girl didn't faint. "Fan girls are crazier."

"I kinda figured that out…" Sakura just muttered right back. "Hey…"

"What?"

"Wanna be friends?" Sakura asked happily. Sasuke looked at her with a 'what the heck are you talking about?' look.

"Sorry, I don't have friends who are girls…" Sasuke scoffed. Sakura's smile brightened.

"Then I'll be your first friend who is of your opposite gender!"

"hn."

"Uh… I'll just take that as a yes?" Sakura winced. Sasuke just nodded and then Sakura smiled again. "I guess you're not really that much of a jerk!" she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing…" Sakura said as her face paled. She had not meant for him to hear that. Sasuke just sighed and looked away.

And so their friendship begins…

* * *

Preview of next chapter…

"Can you tutor me in English?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Are you stupid?"

"No, I just don't like literacy very much…" Sakura said annoyingly.

"Fine, but for a price…"

"You want me to pay you?" Sakura said in shock. "Aren't you rich enough already?"

"No… just pretend to be my girlfriend." Sasuke stated. "It's to keep the fan girls away… and it'll also keep your fan boys away…" Sakura then thought for a moment and nodded.

"That's a good idea…" Sakura muttered and Sasuke smirked.

* * *

momoironeko- yippe! another chappie even if it is short is done!

i would also like to thank everyone who reviewed!


	6. Rhapsody

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Haruno Sakura, is the daughter of a billionaire and Uchiha Sasuke, is the son of another billionaire. Sakura's life turns upside down when she moves to Konoha and faces the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 6- a great plan

RING!

"YES!" Tenten yelled praying to the sky as she ran over to Sakura and then glared at her.

"What… did I do?" Sakura muttered.

"How come you run so fast?" she asked with bright glitters in her eyes. "Please teach me the secret!"

"Actually there's no secret…" Sakura mumbled.

"Then how'd you run so fast?" Tenten asked with a depressed tone. Sakura's eyebrows twitched.

"Oh, I don't know… lemme think… hmm… maybe cuz I have crazy people chasing me attempting to rape me?" Sakura said sarcastically while Hinata giggled a little. Sakura looked at her with annoyance. Then she quickly turned to Sasuke. "Stop smirking!" she said. He just looked at her with a smirk and trotted off to lunch with a guy who looked like Hinata, Naruto and a guy who had a ponytail and an expression that said 'what a drag…'

"FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino yelled as she approached Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

"Here comes the president of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club. They're known for making the 'I heart Uchiha Sasuke' shirts, t-shirts, tank tops, etc." Tenten whispered to Sakura who nodded back.

"What do you want Ino-pig?" Tenten asked in annoyance at her presence. Ino glared at her for a few seconds and then turned her attention to Sakura.

"I'm not talking to you bun head." Ino snapped with caused Tenten to glare murderously at her.

"Yes?" Sakura said looking up to her.

"You should know why I would even talk to you forehead bitch." Ino spat.

"No… actually I don't know." Sakura said with a confused tone.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're not following the fan club rules!" Ino shouted.

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules! Rule #1- you must never approach Sasuke-kun without 2 or more people and Rule #2- you must never touch him without signing up! There's a whole line of people waiting to just shake his hand and you just going and skipping the whole entire line is just WRONG!" Ino shouted.

"There's a line?" Hinata asked with a confused look. "_I've been here all my life and I never even knew about this line…_" she thought.

"**SHANNARO! LET'S BEAT HER UP**!" Inner Sakura screamed punching the air.

"_That… is the best idea you've come up with since I was 5_." Sakura thought to her.

"**Thank you, thank you, thank you very much**!" Inner sakura said as she bowed.

_"…But… that is still not allowed so into the box you go again!_" Sakura thought as she stuffed inner Sakura into a very bIG box.

"Yes there's a line, and you disobeyed the rules!" Ino said pointing one of her fingers to Sakura. "Now, you'll have to face the consequences!" she spat and then 10 brutes came in with sticks.

"You're gonna beat me up?" Sakura asked.

"Guess you're not all that stupid." Ino said. By now, everyone had their attention towards them.

"Tenten, Hinata… get back." Sakura whispered to them before she stood up. Tenten and Hinata quickly went to side where everyone else was watching. She then took a stance. The boys snickered before charging towards her with their sticks. They all tried to hit her at the same time but she used her arm and caught one of them. Then she used it and flung all the other sticks away. She then held the stick in front of her. The boys seemed to panic for a few seconds before attacking again. She finished them off easily before glaring at Ino with a smirk. "Who's next?" she asked proudly. Everyone was whispering about how good she was at fighting now.

"_Interesting…_" Sasuke thought while smirking. He watched as she dropped the stick and walk over to Tenten and Hinata.

"_WHOA!_" Tenten and Hinata thought with mouths in the shape of an O.

"That's incredible, Sakura!" Hinata said when she walked over to them.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Tenten asked.

"I work out. Daddy enrolled me in martial arts, judo, kendo, karate and some other stuff when I was little so I could protect myself in case I a robber tries to steal my stuff." Sakura said as they walked over to lunch.

"Oh…" Tenten said.

"NOW I REMEMBER!" Hinata suddenly shouted (really). "The Haruno Corporation that's where I heard Haruno from! The Haruno co. is famous for the modeling industries, cosmetics, and is the third most richest co. in all of Japan and got fifth place for being one of the richest in the whole entire world!" Hinata suddenly cried out.

"Yeah… that's the one." Sakura said. "You never knew?" she asked. Hinata and Tenten shook their heads.

"I'm here on scholarship for activities like basketball and soccer. Got in during elementary school when this school gave me a scholarship here. Now I play in most of those tournaments with other schools." Tenten said.

"My family owns the Hyuuga Corporation. They're the fourth richest co. in Japan." Hinata said.

"Oh… that's really cool… oh yeah and before I forget, I better tell the principle about Ino. She could get expelled." Sakura said but then Hinata and Tenten stopped her. "What?"

"Ino's family owns the Yamanaka Corporation, they're the second richest co. in Japan right after the Uchiha Corporation. Their family gives huge contributions to this school, that's why she's known as the queen of Konoha during Konoha. Sasuke is always known as the king during homecoming but declines. You won't stand a chance against Ino and her troop." Hinata said.

"Oh, by troop you mean her gang that wears the shirts that says 'I heart Uchiha Sasuke' right?" Sakura asked with a laugh while Hinata and Tenten laughed.

Study Hall…

"DAMN! KUSO, KUSO, KUSO!" Sakura cursed as she looked at her pop quiz.

"I seriously don't understand why you're mad Sakura." Tenten moaned as she looked at her test, which had 86 on it.

"Yeah… me too. You got a 99." Hinata muttered while looking at her test that she scored 94 on.

"It's just that I get perfect grades on all subjects accept for literacy!" Sakura shouted as they sat down.

"Could you please not yell?" a very arrogant voice asked. Sakura looked to see who was sitting behind her. It was Sasuke. Sakura then noticed his test. 100 was written on it.

"You got 100 on that pop quiz?" Sakura asked shockingly Sasuke then nodded.

"Yeah… so what?"

"Can you tutor me in English?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Are you stupid?"

"No, I just don't like literacy very much…" Sakura said annoyingly.

"Fine, but for a price…"

"You want me to pay you?" Sakura said in shock. "Aren't you rich enough already?"

"No… just pretend to be my girlfriend." Sasuke stated. "It's to keep the fan girls away… and it'll also keep your fan boys away…" Sakura then thought for a moment and nodded.

"That's a good idea…" Sakura muttered and Sasuke smirked.

"Okay then." Sasuke said before turning around. Sakura felt her face getting a little red.

"We heard that…" Tenten muttered while giggling.

"What?"

"So you're gonna 'pretend' to be the famous Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend? Aren't you afraid of the fan girls?" Hinata asked in a very concerned tone.

"Nope. If they do come at me, I'll just scare them away." Sakura said.

"Scare them away? How'll you do that?" Tenten asked and flinched when sakura turned to face her with a very sly grin.

"Do you **really** want to know?" Sakura asked and laughed when her two friends shook their heads uncontrollably.

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter…

"So that's Neji?" Sakura asked Hinata and Naruto as they watched Tenten play a one-on-one game of volleyball with a boy with brown hair and pearl eyes like Hinata.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"Tenten has liked Neji since he saved the game during a soccer tournament during her first year of middle school." Hinata said quietly.

"I smell matchmaking!" Sakura said with a sly grin. Hinata and Naruto noticed this and backed away from her. "What?" she asked

"Nothing." Hinata and Naruto said quickly. "_She's scarier than I thought…_" they thought while shivering.


	7. Fugue

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Haruno Sakura, is the daughter of a billionaire and Uchiha Sasuke, is the son of another billionaire. Sakura's life turns upside down when she moves to Konoha and faces the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 7- Sakura's idea

"Bye guys!" Tenten shouted as she ran to the gym quickly. Sakura and Hinata was left just watching her go.

"Where's she going so quickly?" Sakura asked Hinata as she smiled.

"To see Neji-nii-san…" Hinata whispered and giggled a little.

"Neji? Who's he?" Sakura asked again and looked up again but Tenten was already long gone. "_Hm…? She dropped something…_" Sakura thought as she picked up a book that Tenten dropped. Out of curiosity, Sakura picked it up and opened it then her jaws dropped.

"Is that Tenten's?" Hinata asked and looked at the book too. Like Sakura, her jaws dropped. There in front of them was a scrapbook of Neji… in all different angles…

"Whoa… she is clearly obsessed with him…"

"I never even knew she had this…" Hinata muttered as she flipped through the pages quickly with wide eyes.

"Let's just sneak this back into her bag and pretend that we have no clue that she has a notebook filled with your cousin's pictures…" Sakura said quickly taking the notebook away from Hinata who was staring at one of the pictures like there was no tomorrow.

"NO! I just found a sketch of Neji shirtless!" Hinata said as she tried to get the book back from her.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled as they quickly flipped open the book once again. "Here it is… wow it's very good…" She muttered. Hinata could only nod.

"HEY WHAT'S UP?"

"AHHHH!" Sakura and Hinata screamed as they hid the book behind them.

"What are you hiding?" Naruto asked as he tried to look over the two girl's shoulders.

"Nothing." Sakura and Hinata said quickly.

"Really?" Naruto said suspiciously squinting his eyes and looking back and forth from Hinata to Sakura.

"Yes!" Hinata shouted which surprised Naruto.

"You're losing it Naruto." Sakura said as she patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Here Naruto." A lazy voice said as Sakura and Hinata felt the book in their hands slip away. The next thing they knew was that Naruto was staring at the book with wide eyes.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata yelled.

"… Who's he?" Sakura asked as she hit Naruto hard in the head and took back the notebook from him.

"So who's the one in love with Neji?" Naruto said with a whiny voice.

"We will not tell you! Not if it's the last thing we do!" Sakura said quickly. "_Tenten will kill us if she finds out about this… I think… or maybe she'll be grateful… but she'll still be mad so maybe if I could help her and this Neji guy together she won't kill me…_"

"Hinata-chan? Could you tell me?" Naruto said with a puppy dog look to Hinata and she immediately blushed.

"Tenten!" She yelled to him. Naruto looked over to Sakura and grinned.

"I can't believe you!" Sakura said pouting. Hinata smiled nervously. "So anyway… I have an idea! How about if we hook up Tenten and Neji?"

"GREAT IDEA!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay, where are they right now?" Sakura asked them.

"Volleyball practice." Naruto and Hinata said at the same time.

"Gotcha!" Sakura said. She turned around and started walking several steps but then turned around and walked back. "And where is that suppose to be?"

"The outdoor gym." Hinata and Naruto said at the same time, which made Hinata blush.

"LET'S GO THEN!" Sakura yelled and pulled Hinata and Naruto to the gym.

A while later…

"Okay… now I've gotta remember that this is how we get to the outdoor gym." Sakura said with determination filled in her eyes.

"Yeah… after all you got lost… how many times again…? I lost track after 20…" Naruto mumbled which made Sakura's eyebrow twitch.

"Naruto… I just met you a while ago and it's a nice day…" Sakura said with a sweet smile that was TOO sweet. "DON'T make me punch you." She finished. Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto all shivered as she said that and crackled her knuckles.

"Um… Neji and Tenten are there…" Hinata said pointing at two people on the court. One of them was Tenten.

"So that's Neji?" Sakura asked Hinata and Naruto as they watched Tenten play a one-on-one game of volleyball with a boy with brown hair and pearl eyes like Hinata.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"Tenten has liked Neji since he saved the game during a soccer tournament during her first year of middle school." Hinata said quietly.

"I smell matchmaking!" Sakura said with a sly grin. Hinata and Naruto noticed this and backed away from her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Hinata and Naruto said quickly. "_She's scarier than I thought…_" they thought while shivering.

"Whatever… y'know I think Tenten's picture of him is very realistic, it's almost perfect." Sakura mumbled to them.

"Oh THAT picture before? That was from her class last year. She had art with him and in one of the assignments they had partners and had to draw their partner. Tenten got an A for that sketch." Naruto said dully.

"And how do YOU know so much?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Cuz I'm friends with Neji and went over to his house several times." Naruto said shrugging.

"Great! If you're his friend then I just want you to do a little something that would help him and Tenten go out on a _date_" Sakura said slyly emphasizing on 'date.'

"Um… I know how you feel but how do we do that? Neji won't go on a date with any girl because he knows that they don't care about him only how he looks and his money…" Hinata mumbled and started playing with her fingers.

"Okay… think Sakura… think!" Sakura mumbled to herself. "AHA! I got it! How about if we lock them into a closet or room together!" she said happily.

"Tenten's gonna get mad." Naruto said with a singing voice.

"It's either that or we show Neji Tenten's book which will result with US DEAD!" Sakura said folding her arms. "Well? Choice one or Choice two?"

"None of them…" Hinata and Naruto said.

"Well, we need a plan you know!" Sakura shouted.

"We could get Shikamaru to think of one… he's good with plans." Hinata said quietly.

"GREAT IDEA! LET'S GO!" Naruto shouted dragging Sakura and Hinata with him to find Shikamaru.

A while later…

"PLEASE? Please, please, please?" Naruto whined.

"No."

"PLEASE? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. PLEASE?"

"FINE!"

"ALRIGHT! Operation- Get Neji and Tenten together is now in act!" Sakura said punching up a fist.

"Shikamaru! THANK YOU!" Naruto shouted to him.

"_Oh… great… now I'm dragged into this… how troublesome…_" Shikamaru thought and sighed.

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter…

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT PIG DOESN'T CARE FOR ANYONE BUT HERSELF!" Naruto screamed. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE CRAZY TO THINK THAT SHE'LL HELP AND IF NEJI FEELS THE SAME WAY ABOUT TENTEN LIKE SHE IS ABOUT HIM, HE'LL KILL YOU!"

"It's the only and best plan I have" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Shikamaru's right… unless you want to take his place." Sakura said smiling.

"Good job Shikamaru! Do your best!" Naruto said slapping Shikamaru's back who just scowled at him in return.

* * *

momoironeko- Can anyone guess what the plan is? heh heh... 


	8. Intermezzo

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Haruno Sakura, is the daughter of a billionaire and Uchiha Sasuke, is the son of another billionaire. Sakura's life turns upside down when she moves to Konoha and faces the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 8- Sasuke, pigs and plans

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Naruto you idiot I'll explain it slowly okay?" Sakura said sighing, Naruto nodded. "Okay… Tenten dropped her scrapbook of Neji and then we found it. If she finds out we read it, she'll kill us so we'll do her a favor in exchange for our sweet lives… **OKAY**?"

"Yeah… yeah! I think I get it!" Naruto said nodding with a determined look. While Naruto was not looking, Sakura suddenly turned around to face Hinata and shook her head while pointing at Naruto. Hinata giggled softly and nodded. "Did you think of something yet, Shikamaru?"

"I thought of 200 possible ways but the only one that would be convincing would be if Naruto convinced Neji to take Ino to the dance next week and make Tenten jealous. I'll take Tenten and then she and he might end up together if Neji feels the same way about Tenten."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT PIG DOESN'T CARE FOR ANYONE BUT HERSELF!" Naruto screamed. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE CRAZY TO THINK THAT SHE'LL HELP AND IF NEJI FEELS THE SAME WAY ABOUT TENTEN LIKE SHE IS ABOUT HIM, HE'LL KILL YOU!"

"It's the only and best plan I have" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Shikamaru's right… unless you want to take his place." Sakura said smiling.

"Good job Shikamaru! Do your best!" Naruto said slapping Shikamaru's back who just scowled at him in return.

"Hey… Shikamaru can I ask you something?" Sakura asked curiously with a sly smirk pasted on her face.

"What?" Shikamaru asked as he drank soda from a can.

"You like Ino right?" Sakura asked while Shikamaru spit back out all the soda he had in his mouth right into Naruto's face. Then Sakura's smirk grew. "I knew it… that's why you volunteered to escort Tenten right?"

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU LIKE THAT PIG?" Naruto screamed a he held Shikamaru by the collar of his shirt shaking him. Naruto shook him back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth until Shikamaru turned blue.

"Uh… Naruto…" Sakura muttered as she watched Shikamaru limp on the ground lifeless. "Whatever…" She mumbled.

A while later…

"PLEASE GO TO THE DANCE WITH INO!" Naruto cried.

"NO way!" Neji yelled back to him.

"HOW MANY PRETTY DO I HAVE TO ADD BEFORE PLEASE BEFORE YOU GO?" Naruto screamed as he followed Neji around with a sad, sad looking face.

"You could forget about that!" Neji growled to him.

"So you'll go?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry and chocolate on top?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry, chocolate and whipped cream on top?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry, chocolate, whipped cream and strawberries on top?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry, chocolate, whipped cream, strawberries and marshmallows on top?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please with a cherry, chocolate, whipped cream, strawberries, marshmallows and **ramen** on top?"

"NO! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM WITHIN 5 SECONDS OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" Neji screamed as Naruto whimpered and ran out of the house quickly.

"He won't listen to me!" Naruto whined as he got outside. Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru were all waiting there.

"Didn't you say that you were Neji's friend and that he'll definitely listen to you?" Sakura said with a disappointed expression.

"I KNOW! You could get Sasuke to make Neji to go dance with Ino." Naruto said as happily.

"Sasuke and Neji are friends too?" Sakura asked with a surprised expression now.

"Well… they're… more like rivals." Hinata said as she tried to smile while saying that.

"Oh, figures. I just can't imagining them being friends! Especially with their mighty big egos" Sakura said as she chuckled and added the last part quietly, then she continued, "Okay, so change of plans. **I'll** get Sasuke to get Neji to go to the dance with Ino."

"Do you need help?" Hinata offered and was slightly surprised when she saw Sakura smirk devishly.

"Nah… I have a plan…" she said as flung her book bag over her shoulders and gave Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata a peace sign before she went off to back to her room… that she shared… with Sasuke.

"What's her plan?" Naruto asked.

"No idea…" Hinata muttered nervously.

"Then any idea what she's gonna do?"

"Not really…"

"Anyone wanna actually **know** what she's gonna do?" Naruto asked one more time before Hinata and Shikamaru's face got pale. And an image of Sakura choking Sasuke and Sakura threatening Sasuke and Sakura holding a knife against Sasuke's throat flood through all there minds… and even Naruto's.

"No thanks…"

"So who wants to go eat ramen at my room?"

"Let's go." Hinata and Shikamaru said quickly, still trying to get rid of the violent vision of Sakura and Sasuke out of their heads.

Sakura and Sasuke's room…

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sakura called out as she stuck her head in and scanned the room before coming in. "_Where the hell is he?_" She thought impatiently and looked at the clock on the wall that read 4:26:23.

"Hey." A voice behind her said as she jumped in surprise and then turned around. Her emerald eyes met dark onyx ones.

"Hey Sasuke… please do not ever, and I repeat, ever sneak up behind me okay?" Sakura said as she sighed and felt her heart beat go down.

"What do you want?"

"Huh… oh right, well… I was just wondering if you could help me with something…" Sakura said as her voice trailed off.

"If it's to go to the dance with you, then no."

"No, no… not about the dance. Well, kinda about the dance but not really…"

"Just get to the point," Sasuke snapped.

"Right…" Sakura said quickly. "I want you to get Neji to take Ino to the dance."

"And what makes you think that I will?"

"Well…" Sakura started as her voice kind of trailed off as she just looked innocently up to the ceiling. "I kinda joined a club today…"

"So?"

"At my old school I was the student body president and I was also the editor-in-chief of the school… no scratch that… I was the editor-in-chief of the Suna School and the **whole entire town** newspaper that people _here_ reads… so I guess you could say that I'm kinda famous around that area… my newspaper ratings are 50 that means at least one out of ever two people reads it… not to mention that several of my articles even got on television…" Sakura started as she continued with her cute little childish face. **This** got Sasuke interested, why? Simple… because once someone posted that Uchiha Itachi, his older brother was looking for a girlfriend, which will be never, but he did go to Suna before so… he was almost killed by the tornado of fan girls who ran over him attempting to get his attention and half trying to rape him. The poor guy had to stay at the hospital for a whole month…

"And…?"

"Well, I was once dissed and hurt by this guy… he transferred to Suna to do some medical studies there… and… I think you've heard about the time Uchiha Itachi was looking for a girlfriend right…?" Sakura said as she started twirling her hair a little. "Guess who posted it on?" she asked as she gave a smug smile to Sasuke whose face became pale.

"You…" he stuttered. It was the one time he had to fear a woman that was NOT his mother. Ahh, what a wonderful moment… NOT!

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Sakura said as she clapped her hands. "Now, guess what club I joined?" she asked with eyes full of eagerness.

"… The newspaper…"

"BRAVO! Oh yeah, did I forget to mention the principle let ME be the editor-in-chief since she's heard of my great reign?" Sakura said as she smiled in a smug way.

"No kidding…" Sasuke muttered as he remembered the day that his mother and father suddenly got a call while attending HIS 15th birthday. They just left immediately and said that his brother was hurt REALLY badly. Boy, did this shock Sasuke, considering his brother was a black belt in Tae Kwon Doe, martial arts, karate, kung fu and all the rest. He then visited his brother the next day and found him with bandages all around him… now it really surprised him that this one girl did all that and was able to put him in this world. He was half grateful since he was able to make fun of his older brother that he had been trying to defeat since the day of his birth and second, he was able to blackmail him with a picture he still held. What a wonderful day.

"So, you'll help me I presume?" Sakura said as she leaned in closer with a smirk plastered on her face in a very scary kind of way.

"Fine, whatever"

"YAY! Thanks forever! This could save my life!" Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke tightly before running out again while dragging Sasuke along… unaware of the shadow behind them…

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter…

"OH YEAH! Dance all day, dance all day… _boing, boing_"

"Iron man fulgore, Invisible fulgore, Iron man _fulgore_ he'll always stand again!"

No I'm just kidding (haha)…

* * *

here's the REAL Preview of Next Chapter…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura screamed as she pointed accusingly at the man in front of her.

"I'm on a date with my girlfriend!" He said gleefully as he pointed to the woman next to him. Sakura immediately recognized her a bit. She then pulled Naruto who was slowly crawling away back… the poor boy was WAY over scared now.

"Hey there you maggots!" She said as she smiled while everyone just sweatdropped… _maggots?_

"Uh…right… ha…ha" Sakura laughed nervously as she crab walked away from them pulling Naruto along who was getting hurt- a lot… only to bump into someone she's known before…

* * *

momoirneko- haha, the song was from zatch bell! its really funny!

anyway... can you all guess who they are? (snickers)


	9. Duet

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Haruno Sakura, is the daughter of a billionaire and Uchiha Sasuke, is the son of another billionaire. Sakura's life turns upside down when she moves to Konoha and faces the Uchiha prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 9- Friends are reunited

"Okay, you know what to do right?" Sakura asked Sasuke who just mumbled angrily about 'stupid'. "But just in case you forget… here." Sakura said as she pulled out some index cards.

"What the hell are these suppose to be?" Sasuke asked as he read over the index cards. "I'm not stupid you know…"

"It's just in case you forget the lines that Shikamaru wrote for you…" Sakura complained as she pouted and looked away with a VERY boastful expression.

"Whatever." He said as he sighed and then knocked on Neji's room door. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru rushed away quickly and hid around the corner.

"This better work since this retard couldn't get him to…" Sakura whispered silently. She watched carefully and then her eyes lit up when he saw Sasuke come out with a smirk. "PST! Sasuke! Over here!" She called to him, she watched as he saw them and slowly walk over to them. "Well?" Sakura said eagerly.

"He said yes." Sasuke said plainly.

"HELL YEAH!" Sakura said as she pumped up a fist, then a confused look came across her face. "Wait a second… how did you get him to…?"

"When it's dealing with Hyuuga…" Sasuke started and then had an annoyed look on his face when Sakura, Hinata and Naruto all pointed to Hinata herself. "The OTHER Hyuuga! As I was saying, when dealing with him, just push his ego." He said and then put his hands in his pockets.

"Haha, Gaara's like that too!" Sakura said and laughed. Everyone just looked at her weirdly. "Oh, sorry Gaara is my very, very, very good friend from suna! In fact he's my mother's sister's cousin's aunt's grandchild's nanny's husband's son!" she said and smiled.

"In other words he's not related to you at all…" Shikamaru said with a tired expression.

"YUP!"

"Then what's the point… whatever…" Sasuke muttered.

"HEY! Since that was a mission succeeded I'll treat you all to lunch…" Sakura said happily.

"HURRAY!" Naruto shouted.

"…Anything except for ramen…" Sakura added and laughed when Naruto's face fell. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding…"

"HURRAY!" Naruto shouted… again.

"Alrighty let's go!" Sakura said as they took the escalators down to the first floor and walked out of the school campus. They went to McDonalds first since Sakura suddenly had a craving for fast food. "This tastes so good!" Sakura said with a content look.

"Yo." Someone behind her suddenly said. Sakura turned around slowly only to see none other than Hatake Kakashi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura screamed as she pointed accusingly at the man in front of her.

"I'm on a date with my girlfriend!" He said gleefully as he pointed to the woman next to him. Sakura immediately recognized her a bit. She then pulled Naruto who was slowly crawling away back… the poor boy was WAY over scared now.

"Hey there you maggots!" She said as she smiled while everyone just sweatdropped… _maggots?_

"Uh…right… ha…ha" Sakura laughed nervously as she crab walked away from them pulling Naruto along who was getting hurt- a lot… only to bump into someone she's known before.

"Ouch…" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his head. Hinata immediately took some ointment (If you read 'Love, Friendship or hate- Hinata's story' then you'll know who gave it to her, how she got it and when she got it) out from who knows where considering the fact she didn't have any pockets on her clothing and that she wasn't carrying a purse of any sort.

Sakura stood there frozen. In front of her was a boy around their age. He had flame red hair and dark green eyes a bit similar to Sakura's. Behind him were two other teenagers, a girl and a boy. The girl had blonde hair that was in four ponytails and the boy… was wearing a hooded jacket so it was impossible to tell what his hair color was but he was wearing **makeup** on his face.

"Ga… Gaara!" Sakura said happily as she flung her arms around him making him fall back. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was scowling to her friend and that he seemed maybe… jealous? "I can't believe you're here! What ARE you doing here and you too, Temari… Kankurou." She said when she let go of Gaara and gave acknowledged the presence of the other two.

"Father decided that it would be 'nice' to expand our knowledge of the outer world so he transferred us here." Temari said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's so like him. Haha." Sakura said and laughed. "None of you have seemed to change!"

"Look who's talking, you're still that annoying and always happy girl! I still don't get why you're always so happy…" Kankurou said with a snicker.

"That's because…" Sakura started with a cheerful smile… Sasuke's eyes widened a little when he noticed that Sakura's expression was smiling but in a hurt way. "That's because…" She repeated. Her bangs covered her eyes a little but then she just looked up with another smile. "I have a loving family, wonderful friends and a great life! What else can a girl ask for?" she said brightly.

"_She's lying…_" Sasuke thought but just ignored it.

"So are you going to Konoha academy?" Sakura asked and that's where the BIG conversation started… and it kept on going and going…

That night… Sakura and Sasuke's room… 11:46 PM

Sakura rolled on her bed again, each time making her bed squeak a little. She took her pillow and covered her ears with them.

Sasuke watched, not letting Sakura know of course. He was actually pretending to sleep, but of course he wasn't.

He watched as she took sat up and hugged the pillow tightly.

He watched as she bent over and took a picture out of the drawer beside her bed.

He watched as she looked at the picture with a sad expression.

He watched as she cried, letting her tears fall onto her covers.

He watched as she hugged her legs tightly with the picture in between and…

He watched and heard her whisper, "We'll always be together mom…"

And he knew that all that time… she may look strong and fearless on the outside… but was breaking and ripped apart on the inside.

And what is the reason for her sadness that she continues to hide from everybody day by day? He will find out soon, after she's completed her so-called mission…

* * *

Preview of next chapter…

"YEAH! All's well that ends well!" Sakura said in triumph from behind the tree and pumped up a fist. She put down her flute and enjoyed the night breeze.

"Too bad you're not." She heard someone say. Sakura looked up to find the source of sound. Sasuke was up there, sitting on a branch and leaning on the tree.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Sakura asked curiously as she just smiled.

"I just want to see the true you… that's all…" Sasuke said in monotone. Sakura's eyes widened.

"The true… me?" Sakura whispered.

* * *

Momoironeko- HELL YEAH!!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED!!!!! PARTY PEOPLE!!! PARTY!!!!! XD

... so... can anyone guess what Sakura's hiding????? ; )

your friend, May


	10. Lament

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Haruno Sakura moves yet again this time to Konoha and unaware that Konoha Academy was a boarding school she enrolls there. Now she faces the Uchiha prodigy Uchiha Sasuke who's trying to discover the mystery of her past.

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves) (microphone too- only for this chapter)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 10- What is the truth? 

The day of the dance arrived very quickly, Naruto and Hinata were still growing strong and Sasuke has finally opened up to Sakura.

Hundreds of limousines were parked outside, around the school campus and there were still many more in the school parking lot. This wasn't really an unusual site for the students of this school since this was the most prestigious and rich school in the state even though it was a boarding school. Most would believe that the reason for this event was something more important like... a wedding of some sort but of course... it wasn't. Even so, for the students of this school, this dance **was** very important to them, after all, it was a dance for god sake!

Everyone seemed very happy, couples walked side by side to each other with their arms linked. The girls looked up to their dates dreamly as they walked down the aisle to the cafeteria, indoor gym, outdoor gym, court yard where the dance was taking place. The grassy hill behind the school was also a part of the dance but... nobody wanted to go there since they thought it was creepy and wasn't decorated.

Sakura hid inside Sasuke's limousine and peered out of the dark windows that nobody can see into but can see out to.

"Excuse me please." Sakura said as she got to the opposite window carefully passing through Sasuke who was seated and currently scowling. She gave a nervous laugh and then continued her long search but careful enough not to ruin her beautiful scarlet gown with spagetti straps that wrapped around her slender shoulder. "AHA!" She cried suddenly and opened the door a little bit slowly, then she pulled two surprised people inside very steadily not to mess up their outfits. It was Naruto and Hinata.

"What the... Sakura?" Naruto said in confusion and looked from the scowling Sasuke to the cheerful Sakura.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that Tenten or Neji doesn't see us and come to 'speak' with us and leave their dates before they go inside." Sakura said sheepishly.

"It's okay Sakura-chan." Hinata said quietly.

"Great, now help me look for Neji and Tenten... and Shikamaru and Ino." Sakura said adding the last part quietly.

"THERE! Neji and Ino!" Naruto said pointing at the two who were arm in arm linked together.

"... No offence but they don't really look too good together." Sakura mumbled.

"I just have to agree..." Hinata murmured with a sigh.

"And there's Shikamaru and Tenten walking behind them." Naruto pointed out once again. Sakura and Hinata shifted their gazes to Shikamaru and Tenten who were glaring at the couple in front of them.

"I'm starting to feel guilty now..." Sakura mumbled. "Do you?" she asked Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything but just shook his head to say no.

Sakura sighed. "Figures."

"Isn't that your plan?" Sasuke says suddenly. (insert everyone's shock here)

"Yeah... I just didn't think that this would turn out so good so fast... and that Shikamaru would actually look jealous!" Sakura said, this time, Sasuke got up to see.

"Alright, they're inside... let's go." Sakura told everyone as they all got up and left the limousine.

Sasuke held out his arm which Sakura happily put her arm through with a blush.

Together they walked to the indoor gym.

"Ne, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san look good together?"

"Hm... I guess so..."

* * *

Neji and Ino... 

"And then I had to fight my friend for the last gown! It was the most gorgeous one out of that whole store, but don't worry, I got it in the end." Ino said happily to Neji who was trying his best not to thrash Ino's head in.

But being the gentlemen that he was, "That's nice, I'm glad you got your gown..." He said with a smile although his mouth twitched.

"You're so sweet Neji!" Ino said and slid a little closer to Neji who backed away. She looked to the back of her from her periodical view(is that what its called?OO) and went back to trying to get close to Neji again in a split second. "_Good... she's still watching..._"

* * *

Shikamaru and Tenten... 

Shikamaru watched as Tenten crushed the cup she was holding and threw it in the garbage, ignoring the juice that was dripping down her hand. Then she just took another cup and crushed it as well and did the same routine again and again.

"Hey look Neji's smiling at Ino." Shikamaru said as he backed away from Tenten and the dangerous aura surrounding her.

"Yeah thanks for telling me that captain obvious!" Tenten snapped. Shikamaru inwardly groaned.

_"Remember, you have to make Tenten jealous by raving on about Neji and Ino!" Sakura said._

"_Damn that girl..._" He thought and watched as Ino scooted next to Neji, he felt his heart tighten at that sight. "..."

"That's IT!!!" Tenten yelled, though nobody really heard her from the loud music. She wiped her hand on the table clothe and walked madly to Neji and Ino.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata... 

"Good, good... everything is freakishly going as planned." Sakura mumbled from behind the menu book. They were currently seated up at a table that they reserved ahead of time (wow... this school really is rich...).

"Wow... this really is weird how everything is just folding into place..." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah..." Naruto said.

"Hn..."

* * *

Back to our angry girl... 

"Ino, get your hands off him!!!!!" Tenten said and pulled Ino away from Neji.

"What the hell are you doing???" Ino screamed dusting herself off for no apparent reason.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" Neji said madly to Tenten which made her flinch.

"I... I was... um..." Tenten stuttered looking for an excuse. Ino looked at Tenten and Neji back and forth. She furrowed her eyebrows. She looked around and amazingly spotted Shikamaru who was walking over.

"HEY SHIKA-KUN!!!" She yelled and went over to him. "_You better get this right bun-head girl._" she thought while Tenten and Neji were still completely ignorant of her departure. "Wanna dance?" She asked with a smile.

"... sure..." Shikamaru said with a slight smile. "_I see... so Ino still has a heart..._" he thought with a smirk.

* * *

Back to our cute little couples who were currently 'undercover'... 

"Did Ino just..." Hinata mumbled in shock.

"She just helped Tenten and Neji... I guess she wasn't the bitch that I thought she was..." Sakura mumbled feeling guilty again.

"She used to be our friend... she was a nice girl..." Naruto mumbled with a sigh.

"Hn..."

* * *

Back to Tenten and Neji... 

"Well... I just saw Ino trying to get close to you and you well... didn't seem too comfortable so I just thought..." Tenten mumbled suddenly finding the floor the most interesting thing in the world. "_God... stop stuttering! I'm not Hinata dammit!_" she thought (from the table, Hinata sneezed.)

"You shouldn't just assume anything." Neji said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry it's just... I... I..." She said looking up from the floor with a desperate look.

"Hm?"

"I... I lo... I lo... Ugh, never mind!" Tenten yelled and ran upstairs towards the balcony.

"Tenten!" Neji called running after her.

* * *

Back to our undercover friends... 

"SHOOT! Cinderella and the prince are moving!" Sakura said and stood up. "Let's go! Hinata and Naruto you follow them and stay behind the doors. Sasuke and I will take outside! Take this, it's a sound chip put this near cinderella and the prince so I can hear what they're saying!" She said as she grabbed Sasuke by the hand and dragged him outside... to the grassy hill at the back of the school that had a direct view of the balcony.

**"Tenten, what's wrong?" Neji said.**

**"It's nothing..."**

**"Something's wrong." Neji said as he turned Tenten to face him.**

**"Neji... I..." She mumbled, refusing to face him.**

"C'mon Tenten... say it already..." Sakura muttered and then her head shot up. "THAT'S RIGHT!" She said almost loud enough for Tenten and Neji to hear her and quickly covered her mouth and hid back behind the tree. She lifted her gown and strapped around her thigh was a flute. She unbuckled it and took it out. "Good think I brought it with me..." She thought out loud. Sakura peeked out from behind the tree again and then smirked. She took a deep breath and then blew into the flute playing a tune.

"_So... she could play the flute too..._

* * *

Back to Neji and Tenten... 

"_Just tell him already!_" Tenten screamed in her mind. "Neji... I..." She mumbled, too shy to look at him. She felt a blush crawl onto her face. Suddenly a beautiuful melody played. It was 'My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion' Suddenly two beautiful soprano voices sang the song. Tenten gasped and looked around only to find nobody.

* * *

Back to Hinata and Naruto... 

They threw the chip near the two and then quickly ran to the next balcony only to find Shikamaru and Ino there.

"Ino-chan..." Hinata said in surprise.

"This lazy bum here filled me in..." Ino said with a smirk pointing to Shikamaru who narrowed his eyes. Suddenly the sound of a flute played not in the party but out in the quiet outside behind the school.

"It's Sakura..."

"... I see... I can see why Sasuke-kun's so interested in her..." Ino whispered and then opened her mouth to sing when the melody came. Hinata did the same.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on _

Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

* * *

Back to Sakura... 

"_Hey... what do you know..._" Sakura thought and smiled as she continued to play the flute while the two voices rang through the back.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you open the door  
and you're here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime  
and never let go till we're gone_

* * *

Back to Neji and Tenten... 

"_Thanks guys... I won't screw up..._" Tenten thought with a smile.

_Love was when I loved you  
one true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on _

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you open the door  
and you're here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on

"Neji... I... I love you." Tenten said looking up to Neji who's eyes widened for a few seconds and then came down to a sincere smile.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
and I know that my heart will go on_

"I love you too Tenten..." Neji said and then leaned down capturing her lips with his.

_We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on  
_

And with that, the song ended. Sakura, from behind the tree took a deep breath and sighed. She watched as Neji and Tenten kissed and then looked to the next balcony. There was Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata and Ino smiling. "_Ino seems like a nice girl..._"

"YEAH! All's well that ends well!" Sakura said in triumph from behind the tree and pumped up a fist. She put down her flute and enjoyed the night breeze.

"Too bad you're not." She heard someone say. Sakura looked up to find the source of sound. Sasuke was up there, sitting on a branch and leaning on the tree.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Sakura asked curiously as she just smiled.

"I just want to see the true you now that this mess is over… that's all…" Sasuke said in monotone. Sakura's eyes widened.

"The true… me?" Sakura whispered. "What are you talking about?" She said with a smile.

"Why are you always happy? Or are you just forcing yourself to be happy?"

"... I... that's none of your business..." Sakura mumbled.

"I made it my business." Sasuke said simply jumping down from the tree, making leaves and flowers circle around them because of the wind.

Sakura looked up at him with worried eyes and then shook her head. "It's... it's nothing..."

"What about your mom? Is she nothing too?" Sasuke then said making Sakura gasp...

* * *

Preview of next chapter... 

"... true... it's possible for a parent to hate their own child..." Sasuke mumbled.

"..."

"But... do you really think he hates you?"

"You don't understand! He doesn't care for me!" Sakura cried. "He's hated me since I KILLED HER!"

* * *

Momoironeko- wow... I finally finished this chapter... and I finally updated! YAY! 

anyway, something important everyone should know, my friend found this and sent it to me.

this is all about the terrorist attacks that happened on September 11th.  
1) New York City has 11 letters  
2) Afghanistan has 11 letters  
3) Ramsin Yuseb The terrorist who threatened to destroy the Twin Towers in 1993 has 11 letters  
4) George W Bush has 11 letters  
This could be a mere coincidence, but this gets more interesting:

1) New York is the 11th state  
2) The first plane crashing against the Twin Towers was flight number 11  
3) Flight 11 was carrying 92 passengers  
9 + 2 11  
4) Flight 77 which also hit Twin Towers, was carrying 65 passengers  
6 + 5 11  
5) The tragedy was on September 11, or 9/11 as it is now known.  
9 + 1 + 1 11  
6) The date is equal to the US emergency services telephone number 911  
9 + 1 + 1 11  
Sheer coincidence..?! Read on and make up your own mind:

1) The total number of victims inside all the hi-jacked planes was 254  
2 + 5 + 4 11  
2) September 11 is day number 254 of the calendar year Again  
2 + 5 + 4 11  
3) The Madrid bombing took place on 3/11/2004.  
3 + 1 + 1 + 2 + 4 11  
4) The tragedy of Madrid happened 911 days after the Twin Towers incident  
Now this is where things get totally eerie:  
The most recognised symbol for the US, after the Stars & Stripes, is the Eagle. The following verse is taken from the Quran, the Islamic holy book:  
"For it is written that a son of Arabia would awaken a fearsome Eagle. The wrath of the Eagle would be felt throughout the lands of Allah and lo, while some of the people trembled in despair still more rejoiced: For the wrath of the Eagle cleansed the lands of Allah and there was peace."  
That verse is number 9.11 of the Quran.  
Still unconvinced about all of this..?! Try this and see how you feel afterwards, it made my hair stand on end:  
Open Microsoft Word and do the following:

1. Type in capitals Q33 NY. This is the flight number of the first plane to hit one of the Twin Towers.  
2. Highlight the Q33 NY.  
3. Change the font size to 48.  
4. Change the actual font to the WINGDINGS  
Q33 NY ?(you HAVE to do this! It may not just be a coincidence)

your friend, May


End file.
